Fun In The Sun
by AlphaChica
Summary: Totally AU story. I seriously mess with the characters there is a much detailed summary at the beggining if you don't like it click the back button. The second chapter froms the base for the rest of the story. Discontinued, see the story ANOTHER LIFE
1. Love Doesn't Exist

SOME OF THE EVENTS TAKE PLACE AT DIFFERENT TIMES THAN IN THE SHOW, AND SOME THINGS ARE MODIFIED.

Ex: 

*The Romeo and Juliet play is done in their sophomore year right after the break up and Henry is in the group as well as Madeline, Louise, Summer, Paris, John (made up character), Brad, Matt (made up character), Rory and of course Tristan the Great.

*Jess has been living with Luke since he was eight.  

*He is a good friends with the girls.

*They have to do the whole play for a contest.

*Christopher and Loralai are married.

*Christopher has an eight-figure income because he owns his own company.

*Loralai owns the Independence Inn.        

*Paris, Rory, and Lane have been best friends for years even though Paris went to Chilton and the other two went to SHH. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but do wish to own the great Milo and Chad. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FUN IN THE SUN  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory was running toward her first class cursing her mom for fiddling around with her alarm clock. The past two weeks have been hell for Rory after the disastrous three-month anniversary fiasco with Dean; there was the kiss with Tristan that made her surface all the feelings that she had hidden about him.  She didn't know what it was but one look into those deep sapphire eyes all sense left her.  Everyone around her noticed that something was wrong; her mom even suggested that they take a trip for the two weeks of winter vacation that she had coming up in two weeks.  A trip did seem very appealing right now.  As she rushed into Mr. Medina's room it appeared the blond haired, blue-eyed Adonis that has been evading her thoughts for the past few months had the same idea as her but they did not notice each other's presence until they ran into each other.

"Miss. Gilmore, Mr. DuGray, how nice of you to honor us with your presence today, what are your excuses?" asked Mr. Medina.

"My alarm didn't go off."  Said both teenagers simultaneously.

Giggles were heard around the room, some guys giving Tristan a look that said "you da man" while some girls threw glares at Rory, while Paris had smug look on her face.

"What a coincidence that both of you have the same excuse.  Detention during lunch 30 minutes."  Said Mr. Medina. 

"Yes sir." Echoed both teens and sat down in their respected seats.

"As I was saying before the groups have already been assigned Miss. Gilmore and Mr. DuGray you both are in group 5 and the explanation was given to you yesterday now go work in your respective areas. Group 1: the gym, group 2: the student lounge, group 3: the cafeteria, group 4: the auditorium, group 5: this class room."  Said Mr. Medina.

The rest of the class left, Mr. Median came toward them "I have been notified that all of you here have you last hour a study hall, so you can work on your play then.  I also grant you permission to leave the building to work your play you are going to present on the last Sunday before your break ends so you have four weeks to practice.  The winning group gets an all expense paid trip to Hawaii during spring break, as you all know, and I expect the best from this group.  Good Luck." And he left the room.

Three people two guys (Matt and Tristan) and a girl (Paris) started to talk.

"Shut up, before I kick your ass." Said Rory.

"Huh?" was heard from both guys.

"I wasn't saying anything!" Exclaimed Paris. "But of course if you want me to say something I will be okay with it."

"Paris Larissa Gellar, shut your mouth now." Said Rory.

"Hey not my fault you woke up late."  Said Paris.

"Actually yes it is, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have bought that alarm clock, and the strange fixation my mom has on it will not have happened."  Said Rory.

"No you bought it because it was purple, furry and it purred, we were just there to help you carry all the stuff."  Retorted Paris.

"Paris, darling I haven't had coffee yet so any privileged info that may slip will not be in my control here are three words chocolate cheesecake diner" Said Rory with the sweetest of smiles.

"You wouldn't."  Said a now very pale Paris.

"Do you seriously want to try my patience?"  Said Rory.

"Moving on," started Paris.

"No, this is much more exciting, Paris has privileged information that is very dirty, and we want to know."  Said Summer.

"Summer, do you seriously think that I will tell you of all people what they are?" asked Rory with a smile. 

"Can we just move on please?" asked Matt.

"As I was saying we should take advantage of the study hall period that we have.  Ror, do you think Miss. Patty's place will be big enough for us?"  Asked Paris.

"Yeah, it should be." Said Rory.

"Okay we will meet at Miss. Patty's dance studio at Stars Hollow, you will get the directions to go there from either Rory or I some time during the day."  Said Paris.

"Paris, why are you immediately assuming that the place is available? Maybe they are already booked." Said Tristan.

"Tristan, I practically live there and I happen to know that it is free and for your satisfaction we can even call in front of to make sure it is available." Said Paris.

"And if it is not?" asked John.

"We bribe her." Said Rory whipping out her cell.

"Hello, Miss. Patty this is Rory and I was wondering whether the studio will be available for us to use from like 1:30 pm to 4:00 pm all days this week?" Asked Rory. "Oh you do? From what time to what time? 2-4 you say how about rescheduling to another place?"

"What's wrong?" asked Paris.

"Can you hold on one second, ……… yes I did know that, …….. No I didn't know that, wow, seriously? But she doesn't know it for sure…… Oh she does ……. Of course who else could it be?"  Said Rory then turned to Paris.  "Some aerobic class." 

"See I told you." Said Tristan.

"Tristan shut up, we'll get it, and I'm working on it."  Said Rory.  

Paris yanked the phone off her hands "Miss. Patty its Paris, okay sit down and take deep breaths and I'll tell you something that will make you hand over the studio to us for the rest of the week." 

"Paris what are you going to do?" asked Rory panicking Paris winked at her and mouthed "play along" and went back to the conversion with Miss. Patty "You the golden couple broke up right? Yes, well there is so much more to what happened than what you know."  "So we have a deal? Okay he told her that he loved her but she couldn't say it back because even though she was going out with him her heart or mind wasn't in the relationship she was just playing it safe."  "No that is true, of course.  She even has a new boyfriend I'm telling you she didn't even wait 24 hours for the roses he bought for their anniversary to wilt before she kissed another guy."  "Yes, but sacrifices have to be made to keep our GPAs, see you at 1:30 pm Miss. Patty."  Then turned to the group "see all done." 

"That was low Paris." Said Matt, Tristan, John, Brad and Henry nodded in unison.

"What was low?" asked Rory.

"Wow, Paris is becoming a bad girl, I'm so proud."  Said Louise.

"It's low that you said that Miss. Patty, how you know something that she doesn't I don't know, but do you realize that you just betrayed someone's confidence?"  Asked Henry.

"It's okay Henry." Said Rory.

"How will you know if it was okay? the girl she was talking about may not find it to be okay."  Said Tristan.

"Tristan the girl is talking to you and is saying it is fine." Said Rory.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wow, you actually did something like that?" Asked Madeline.

"So you have a new boyfriend huh? Is he hot?" Asked Summer.

"It really is none of your business."  Said Paris.

"Reow" said Summer.

"Let it go," said Rory.

"What was the whole "yes I did know that, no I didn't know that, wow, seriously? But she doesn't know it for sure." Thing about?" asked Paris.

"I'll tell you later."

"As director I say, Rory you are Juliet, Tristan you are Romeo, Louise you are Lady Capulet, Matt you are Lord Capulet, Madeline you are Lady Montague, John you are Lord Montague, Henry you are Mercucio, Brad you are Tybalt, and Summer you are the nurse."  Said Paris the bell rang and Rory handed out the sheets of paper the she was writing on.  "Those are the directions to get to Stars Hollow.  Be there at 1:30 pm." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Paris's car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So who is my boyfriend?" asked Rory.

"Jess." Said Paris.

"OOOOkay, then did you tell him?" asked Rory.

"Yeah I called him during lunch." Said Paris.

"Paris why did you do that?" asked Rory.

"Ror, maybe the jealous thing with Jess will send Tristan some signals." Said Paris.

"Thanks." Said Rory.

"Let's swing by your house to make you drop dead gorgeous, er more than you are now."  Said Paris pulling into her driveway.

15 minutes later Paris and Rory were walking down to Miss. Patty's Studio wearing a low cut lavender lace top with dark purple pants that were low rise and had white roses embroidered on them to match the white bra that was seen thru the lavender lace top.  Paris was wearing a scoop neck gray top with the Eiffel tower studded on it in silver stones and black pants with flowers studded on it with silver stones like the Eiffel tower.

"Will they be there yet?" asked Rory.

"Who cares as long as Tristan is?"  Said Paris.

"Good point."  Said Rory and saw Lane running toward her.

"Lane what are you doing here?" Asked Paris.

"You guys will never believe what happened, my mom went all Loralai on me."  Said Lane.

"Not to sound stupid but huh?" asked Rory.

"Well she enrolled me in Chilton and I have all the same classes as you two including the Shakespeare class, and she turned all cool on me she even approved for me to date American boys and she actually likes the music I listen to."  Said Lane.

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No way in hell"

"Yes way in hell"

"That will so explain the outfit." Said Rory Lane was wearing a black mini with tight red flare pants underneath it and a sparkly red top.

"Yes, it would and I'm so happy." Said Lane.

"By the way Jess is her boyfriend." Said Paris.

"Huh?" said Lane then they filled her in on all the details.

"That Loralai Leigh Hayden is the most rational thing I have heard from you in weeks."  Said Lane.

"Oh my God, traitor." Said Rory.

They were now at the studio.

"Paris I can't play the nurse she has too many lines."  Complained Summer.

"Fine Lane you are the nurse." Said Paris.

"Paris, she doesn't even go to our school."  Said Henry.

"Actually from yesterday I do." Said Lane.

"Seriously? Cool."  Said Henry.

The play progressed on; around 3:00 Mrs. Kim and Loralai came bearing coffee.

"Hey, kids how is it going?" asked Mrs. Kim. 

"Good" Said Paris taking a coffee.

"We need to talk to the three of you." Said Loralai.

"Okay, what up?" asked Rory.

"Well, things have been good, running smoothly and we think we deserve a break." Said Loralai.

"You guys do."  Said Paris.

"I'm glad you think so then you will be okay with us going on an all European tour?" asked Loralai.

"For two month?" added Mrs. Kim.

"Kwel."  Said Lane.

"Oh, by the way Laney, Mrs. Cho called and said that you and Henry dating is okay with her and it is very okay with me."  Said Mrs. Kim.

"Score." Said Rory.

"So be responsible, no wild parties on school nights."  Said Mrs. Kim.

"We left you guys the phone numbers of the palces we are staying at, credit cards, the cars are there too.  Paris it is okay with your mom if you stay the two months at our house." Said Loralai. "Christopher is coming back in three weeks, but he probably has to fly off soon after that anyway.  Oh tape the play we want to see it.  I think that is all."

"Our plane leaves in three hours so we are going to go now, have fun." Said Mrs. Kim hugging each girl, as did Loralai.

"Bye, girls."  Said each mother and claimed into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the studio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I forgot to ask this before but you know when you were talking to Miss. Patty earlier what was that all about?" asked Paris.

"Oh Rachel is pregnant."  Said Rory.

"Rachel?" Asked Paris.

"Rachel." Answered Rory.

"Rachel." Answered Lane.

The other member's of the group turn to look at them when they started saying "Rachel."

"Luke Rachel?"  Asked Paris.

"Luke Rachel." Answered Rory.

"Luke Rachel." Answered Lane.

"How many?"  Asked Paris.

"Six." Answered Rory.

"Six." Answered Lane.

"That would mean." Said Paris.

"Yep." Said Rory.

"Right." Said Lane.

"Freaky." Said Paris.

"Tell me about it."  Said Rory.

"Wow, mini Lucas."  Said Lane.

"And she is coming here tonight to tell Luke the news."  Said Rory.

"WW III?" Asked Paris.

"I think more like Civil War."  Said Lane.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this gab fest but can we please finish up?" asked Matt.

"Sure, the last scene and we are all done." Said Paris.

Tristan was bout to kiss Rory before taking the "poison" when.

"I never got this part, why would you want to kiss someone who is already dead? Especially if the only reason you married her was because of lust?"  Said Jess from the door.

Tristan threw a glare at Jess's direction when he interrupted the kiss.  With her eyes closed and lying there Rory said, "Jess, baby we have been thru this before and as I whole heartedly agree with you, we must finish rehearsal now."

"Sorry, continue." Said Jess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Rehearsal~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey," said Rory kissing Jess.

"Hi back," said Jess returning the kiss "you so own me for this." He whispered.

"Hey you didn't have to agree, but we all know that you could never say no to your love bunny Paris," whispered Rory back.

Jess groaned to everyone in the room it looked as if he groaned in pleasure, Rory giggled.

"So, the Evil One here?" asked Jess.

"The blond." Said Rory.

"Which blond?" asked Jess.

"The one's kiss you so deliberately interrupted."  Said Rory.

"Hey, what to put on a show for him?" asked Jess.

"Sure."  Giggled Rory.

"Okay, say Jess Reginald Mariano and act like I said something dirty after I nibble on your ear and whisper go."  Said Jess and nibbled on her ear and said, "go."

"Jess Reginald Mariano, we are in a public place."  Exclaimed Rory loudly that attracted some attention then went on to say "but I won't mind it in my room tonight, my mom and dad are gone."

"So that will mean that I don't have to sneak in through your bedroom window.  See you tonight I have to go before Luke can skin me alive." Said Jess leaving with a very "I'm getting some tonight" smirk.

"Wow, you have good taste in men." Said Louise looking at Jess appreciatively.

"No touching." Said Rory.

"Is he as good as he looks?" asked Summer.

"Better." Said Rory.

"Wow, Mary never expected that from you." Said Tristan.

"Tris, I really don't think that you could call me that any more."  Said Rory.

"Whoa!" Said Lane.

"Where did that come from?" asked Paris.

Lane pointed at something and everyone looked that way and it was a huge Rachel, followed by Jess carrying her bags.

"Remind me never to get pregnant it really ruins your figure." Said Rory.

"So you guys were telling me the truth."  Said Paris.

"Yeah" said Rory.

Rachel came toward the studio while Jess went toward the diner to her bags away.

"Hi, girls.  How is it going?" asked Rachel.

"Good." Said all three.

"Well, I have a favor to ask you three." Said Rachel.

"Jess is already spending the night at my house."  Said Rory.

"We will be there when you break the news to Luke." Said Lane.

"And we will do everything we can to calm Luke down."  Said Paris.

"Yes, you can stay at my house until you tell him." Said Rory.

"Thank you, you girls are saviors."  Said Rachel.  "Did I interrupt something?" 

"No we were just packing up." Said Paris "Don't forget to memorize your lines people same time all days this week."   

"Yes slave driver."  Said Louise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day @ Chilton~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(**When Rory went to SHH she wasn't the loner she was at Chilton, she was cheerleader (just pretend) and she was very well liked, everyone was very protective of her, she was and is their princess.  And everyone knows that she likes Tristan except for the Chilton crowd and Dean.  They didn't talk to her for a while because they were mad at her for switching schools they started talking to her again the weekend right after the break-up.  They will aid in the process of Rory getting Tristan.  Rory doesn't believe that "love" exists.  Dean wasn't her first boyfriend or kiss and she has commitment phobia Dean was her longest relationship, she isn't a virgin, this ties into the story later.)  **

"So Kevin is all PMSy because I'm going here now and he isn't the only one who is PMSy either."  Said Lane.

"Hey, what you got was so much better than me they wouldn't talk to me for months remember."  Said Rory.

`````````````````````````````````````````````Rehearsal``````````````````````````````````````````````

"Rory you boyfriend coming today?" asked Louise.

"No, we broke up, it got boring, now I have a different boyfriend." Said Rory.

"Wow you move fast." Said Madeline.

"How can it get boring, you were with him for what? Two day?" Asked Tristan in disbelief.

""Yeah." Said Rory.

"Uh-oh, we are in trouble." Said Lane.

"Why?" asked Rory.

"A very angry looking Taylor and Kirk." Said Paris.

Taylor came into the studio.

"You girls have a lot of explaining to do."  Said Taylor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory.

"Don't play innocent with me young lady, the shaving cream and breaking my bag bog's heart you should be ashamed of yourself."  Yelled Taylor at Rory.

"Taylor.." Started Kirk.

"Not now Kirk."  Said Taylor and went on ranting.

"TAYLOR YOU HAVE THE SITUATION ALL WRONG." Yelled Kirk.

"What?" asked Taylor.

"Dean dumped me because he said he loved me and wanted me to say it back."  Started Rory.

"What he didn't realize was that he was saying something like that to the ice queen." Said Paris.

Rory just ignored her and went on "Me fall in love right, its gonna happen in this millennium."

"And also the biggest commitment phobic in Stars Hollow, possibly in all of Connecticut."  Supplied Lane.

"Then what about Jess, you and him were kissing in front of my store this morning."  Said Taylor.

"Taylor." Said Kirk once again.

"Kirk, what do you want?" asked Taylor.

"It wasn't Rory that was kissing Jess this morning."  Said Kirk.

"Then who was it?" asked Taylor.

"Well it was…….." started Kirk, but Rory quickly put her hand over his mouth and said "Kirk, darling can I talk to you outside now." 

````````````````Outside where no one would hear them``````````````````````

"What will it take to buy your silence?" asked Rory "Forever."

"Anything I want?" asked Kirk.

"Anything." Said Rory.

"Three dates with Maria Cromwell."  Said Kirk.

"The second grade teacher form Stars Hollow Elementary?" asked Rory.

"That's the one." Said Kirk.

"Done, I have to talk to her first and finalize plans." Said Rory. 

"But it is a done deal?" asked Kirk.

"Yes and if you by any chance go back on your word, all the tapes the we have hid about you unrevealed."  Said Rory.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Said Kirk.

"Good doing business with you Kirk." Said Rory shaking his hands and went back inside.

"I want to know what is going on here." Said Taylor.

"Has anyone ever told you that you were nosy?"  Asked Rory.

"Has anyone told you young lady to keep your tongue and listen to your elders?" asked Taylor.

"No," said Rory.

"Dean is a good man for you." Said Taylor.

"Taylor, it's my life I control my life, if I screw myself over then it's my fault, stop interfering in it." Said Rory.

"We care too much about you to let you mess up Rory." Said Taylor.

"Hurry for me then but it's my life let me live it," said Rory.

"Fine, that brings me to the next issue the shaving cream I demand an explanation." Said Taylor.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Taylor."  Said Rory.

Right then six out of breath male teenagers stood in the doorway.

"We," (Pant) Said William.

"Did," (Pant) Said Kevin.

"Your," (Pant) Said Robbie.

"Car," (Pant) Said Jess.

"This," (Pant) Said Andrew.

"Morning." (Pant) Said Tony.

"What is the meaning of this?  Why aren't you six in school?"  Asked Taylor.

"Let it go Taylor no one goes to art class anyway."  Said Rory.

"Is that what we have now?" asked William.

"Yes." Said Lane.

"I always wondered what class we never went to at the end of the day."  Said Robbie.

"Well baby now you know." Said Rory.

"I have to go I'll deal with you hoodlums later." Said Taylor leaving.

"Hey what happened to Kirk?" asked Lane.

"Well I promised him some favors and he is keeping his mouth shut."  Said Rory with a wink.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  That is so gross, yet scandalous at the same time.  Trading sex for keeping one's mouth shut."  Said Paris.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  No that is just sick and gross.  I promised him three dates with Maria Cromwell, the teacher if he keeps his mouth shut."  Said Rory.

"OOO, so I guess that the fact the she is also into him wasn't a factor?" asked Kevin.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Said Paris.

"Wow, your lives are soap operas." Said Madeline.

"Yeah, how sad that Paris has a more exciting life than us." Said Summer.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school." Said Matt leaving.

"Yeah, bye." Said Henry kissing Lane.

"Mary, can I talk to you?" asked Tristan.

"Sure." Said Rory walking out with him.

"Some where private?" asked Tristan.

"Come on."  Said Rory leading toward the park.

They sat down on the swings.  

"So I was just another notch on the belt?" asked Tristan "another unsuspecting guy to add to your list?" 

"Tristan I don't want you to tell anyone about the kiss.  It will ruin my reputation."  Said Rory looking at the ground.

"So Chilton was an act then?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, I'm not who I seem to be and I will never change.  Why did the kiss mean so much to you anyway? It was a rebound thing."  Said Rory.

"No, I just wanted to know that's all." Said Tristan "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye, please don't tell anyone." Said Rory.

"I won't." Said Tristan.

"But I do want to get to know you better."  Said Rory.

"Me too, so what do you want to know?" asked Tristan.

"Do you have any tattoos?" asked Rory with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Actually I do." Said Tristan.

"Cool what is it and where?" asked Rory excited.

"Well it is my family crest on my hip."  Said Tristan un-tucking his shirt and slightly pulling down his pants to reveal a regal looking crest.  Rory gasped, "Tris, can we talk later? I kinda have to go."

"Sure Rory, bye." Said Tristan.

Rory went back to her house and took out the ice cream and started eating it directly out of the box. And when Lane and Paris got home an hour later they found her with a gallon of brownie al mode and watching Titanic.

"Oh my god, what happened that was so bad that you had to watch Titanic?" asked Paris.

"Do you remember the trip to Hawaii that we took the summer after eighth grade?" asked Rory.

"Yes." Said Lane.

"You know the guy that I lost my virginity to? The one that I couldn't remember anything about because I was drunk except that he had this tattoo on his hip?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Paris.

"Well guess who the guy is?" asked Rory.

"Who?" asked Lane.

"None other than Tristan Janlan DuGray.  The only guy that I want the only guy that I'm too scared to have."  Said Rory.

"Oh honey." Said Paris, both hugging her.

"You need to cry." Said Lane.

"I don't know how." Said Rory.

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Paris.  Rory then spilled what had happened in the park, they cried for her.

SORRY IF THE STORY IS JUST OUTTA THERE BUT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. 


	2. Ice Queen turned Queen of Hearts

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MODIFIED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1 READ IT FIRST PLEASE.

**These are the modified details:**

Jess has been living with Luke since he was eight.

**Chilton has two weeks of school then, two weeks break and they present the whole play.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FUN IN THE SUN  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast.  

"Hmm that smells good we might not even have to go to Luke's this morning."  Said Paris.

"That will be a first," said Rachel "I'm going to just hand around the house until you girls come back okay." 

"Okay, we'll be home around 12:30, cause lunch starts at 12:00 and we have play practice here after lunch."  Said Lane.

"I'll make something for lunch." Said Rachel.

"Pick out some of your clothing that is flashy and Luke knows only you wear it."  Said Rory.

"Knowing you I won't question, but where is your mom?" asked Rachel.

"My mom and Loralai went on a two months all European tour."  Said Lane.

"Bring on the parties, and you three throw some pretty mean parties." Said Rachel.

"Yeah, we just have to drag Luke away from his bouncer position he took on, it is becoming harder to steal drinks."  Said Paris.

"That sounds like Luke." Laughed Rachel.

"Bye"  "See you"  "Don't do any work"  

"Have a good day girls."  Shouted back Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Luke's around 1:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hope this works," said Rory she was wearing a rhinestone studded jean cowboy hat with a matching shirt, both belonging to Rachel with jeans.

Right before she went in.  

"Whoa, Mary what is with the look?" asked Tristan.

"You like you're going to the rodeo."  Commented Matt.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you a bit early?" Asked Lane.

"We wanted to get a bit to eat." Said Henry.

"Can we just go in?" asked Louise.

Luke came to take their orders, all of them ordered burgers and fries, some a salad and water (Louise, Madeline, and Summer) the guys got a cokes while Lane, Paris and Rory got coffee.

"How many cups of coffee have you three had today?" asked Luke.

"I swear only six cups."  Said Lane.

"Each or combined?" asked Luke.

"Um, combined." Answered Paris.

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Luke.

"I don't know." Said Rory, Luke finished writing down the orders and went to get the coffee pot.

He got a good look at what Rory was wearing "what are you wearing? Take those off now." Said Luke angrily.

"What? These look good it is not like I'm showing skin or anything." Said Rory.

"You can't just wear other people's clothes, where did you get them anyway? Pour your own damn coffee." Said Luke storming off, he saw Jess come into the diner. "Don't go near appliances and try not to burn down the diner," and left the diner.

"Okie dokie uncle Lukey," said Jess in a mock salute, and then turned to the table "Babe, what the hell are you wearing? Is that Rachel's?" 

"Yes, its Rachel's" said Rory.

"Just tell her to go to the park to tell him about you know." Said Jess.

"Good idea Jess."  Said Rory.

"Hayden, I'm always full of good ideas.  Have any of my ideas been bad ideas?" asked Jess.

"Do you want me to list them alphabetically or chronologically?" asked Rory.

"Um, I'm going to fill this pot up." Said Jess leaving.

"Hey, Rory why do these people keep calling you Hayden?" asked John.

"My real name is Loralai Leigh Hayden, I went by Lia Hayden when I went to SHH.  I changed it to Rory Gilmore for various reasons for which I will not say about.  Which reminds me some people own me money."  Said Rory. 

"How does talking about your names remind you of people owning you money?" asked Brad.

"It just does."  Said Lane "I'll pay you after I go to the bank."

"Me too." Said Paris.

"Wait, Paris owns money to someone?" asked Matt surprised.

Jess came to the table at that time.

"Paris owns money to someone?" echoed Jess.

"Well not technically, and so do you." Said Lane.

"Huh? I don't remember borrowing money from someone." Said Jess.

"Not borrowed money you dork." Said Rory.

"OH that money, as soon as I go to the bank." Said Jess "how much was it?"

"How much was what?" asked William who just walked in with Kevin and Tony.

"The money that you guys own her." Said Lane pointing to Rory.  "Its two by the way, because you opened your big mouth," referring to William.

"Hey, I was trying to make a point."  Said William defensively.

"A point that is costing us all two dollars."  Said Paris.

"Paris, its two bucks it's not that big of a deal." Said Summer looking at the guys appreciatively.

"Two grand." Said William looking at Summer.

"Yeah as in two thousand dollars." Said Paris.

"Why the hell would all of you owe Rory two thousand dollars?" asked Tristan.

"Ah-ha," said Taylor form behind them.

"Ah-ha what Taylor?" asked Kevin.

"I know that there is some kind of dirty scheme going on.  First you break my bag boy's heart and then this." Said Taylor.

"Taylor, it was just stupid of Bean the bag boy to even tell her that he loved her, it even more stupid to expect her to answer him back, no offense to you Li."  Said William.

"None taken, besides you were right.  I can't love a man, besides three months that was commitment." Said Rory.

"Yeah," said Tony.

"Well, these days it is hard to find good kids and you let a honest, hardworking, and caring young man get away from you." Said Taylor "where is Luke? I want to talk to him in putting up Valentine's Day decorations."

"Taylor Valentine's Day is like weeks away (ooo that rhymed), besides what makes you think that Luke is going to let you?" asked Lane.

"I will talk to him later, ah there he is."  Said Taylor as Luke walked to through the door.

"Taylor, get away from me now, I'm already in a bad mood don't make me madder."  Said Luke.

"Well when have you been in a good mood?"  Asked Taylor.

"Looks like you need a vacation, uncle Luke." Said Jess.

"Do not toy with me boy, I know that you knew and you know that I know that you knew and that goes for the rest of you too.  I had a right to know god damn it!" said Luke.

"Paris isn't it time for practice?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, we are coming too." Said Kevin who had joined the group shortly before Luke entered.

"Oh no you don't the guys stay while I'll deal with you three girls later." Said Luke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hayden Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, here is the fridge, the TV and the couch start memorizing your lines and don't disturb us." Said Paris.

"Hey, is there a bar here?" asked John.

"Yes, but I'm not giving you the keys." Said Lane.

"You guys we a lot of work to do, can we please get started?"  Asked Rory.

"Hold your horses Ror, don't we need some stuff." Said Paris.

"You dork, let's talk about it in my room.  Don't disturb us." Said Rory.

`````````````````````````````````````Rory's Room``````````````````````````````````````````

"You idiot you could have given away every thing." Said Rory.

"Explain to me what we are doing." Said Lane.

"Okay, so you know how the Hayden's and Hartunies have this rivalry that goes back to the time of the settlers right." Said Rory.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Paris.

"Well there is talk of some plans to build their businesses more powerful, so I'm or should I say we are going to hack into their computers and find out the dish may be even find out where their beloved Daniel is, because he has been MIA for like six months now."  Said Rory.

"What do you mean beloved Daniel? And what do you mean he is MIA for six months now?" asked Lane.

"I'm talking about Daniel Hartunie, Damien Hartunie's son.  And he has not been seen or heard from in six months."  Said Rory.

"Freaky." Said Paris.

"Okay I'm in," said Rory. (I don't know anything about hacking computers but bear with me it will tie into the story be calm.)

"You accessed their stuff?" asked Lane.

"Yep, we just need a few minutes to download and we are free to view them anytime we wish." Said Rory "kwel, all done."

"Sweet." Said Paris.

They heard loud voices outside the room.

"Father, you are absolutely insane, I will not allow this to happen, this is a humongous mistake." Yelled William.

The three of them ran out of the room, William never raised his voice to his father.  **(William is Rory's cousin; Ronald Hayden is Christopher Hayden's elder brother.)**

"Uncle Ron, William what is going on?" asked Rory.

"Lia, I really don't want you to hear this." Said William.

"Will, I already am so just tell me." Said Rory.

"Lia, darling both your father and I have decided that you are to be engaged to Daniel Hartunie, all three of us (Damien, Christopher, and Ronald) agree that it is for the best if we resolve this centuries long conflict." Said Ronald.

"I will not let you use Lia as a pawn for your conflict resolution process." Said William.

"It's okay William, I'll do it." Said Rory.

"WHAT." Screamed numerous people (some Chilton people included)

"Calm down everybody, I knew that I was going to be the prize or the deal securing pawn for some business agreement it is just sooner than I expected." Said Rory "Now if you will excuse me I have some work that needs to be done," and walked into her room with Paris and Lane.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Lane.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Said Rory opening her lap top "Hey I got the private e-mails that Daniel sent his father." 

"Kwel, open it." Said Paris anxiously.

(Okay I'm only going to write one to explain the whole situation.)

_Dear Father,_

_As you have requested I have been living in Stars Hollow for six months now.  When can I come home?  I took on the alias of Dean Hart and even found a job as a bag bog.  I meet this girl her name is Rory Gilmore I have a suspicion that she is Lia Hayden, since her father is Christopher Hayden, but he could have had an affair who knows.  I need to get out of this place it is just too fairyland for my liking.  I know that you said that you wanted to surpass the Haydens in wealth and other things at least in your generation how is that coming along? Have you made any break throughs yet? _

_Your beloved son,_

_Daniel (Dean)                            _

"What the hell? Dean is Daniel? Holy Shit." Said Lane.

"Whoa, how freaky is that? William was saying that you couldn't keep a guy for more than three weeks because you get so bored of them, and then we all make a bet of two grand each that if you actually kept a guy around for three months then you win the bet.  You changed your name to Rory Gilmore, changed into a good girl and all these things totally unlike you and that totally attracted Dean's attraction, which was the guy that we choose for you to be with, and he turns out to be Daniel.  The guy you are going to marry." Said Paris.

"Maybe not." Said Rory.

"Huh?" asked Lane and Paris.

"Damien is doing the whole engagement thing to be equal to the Haydens in power right? Dean doesn't know that Rory Gilmore is for sure Lia Hayden and if my dad kept his mouth shut then we are fine.  Since uncle Ron doesn't know about any of this we don't have to worry about him, because if Dean is in love with Rory and Rory is in love with him then he think that I was being honest with him about being Rory Gilmore and he won't even look at Lia to know it is me because he will totally refuse Lia because he wants Rory." Said Rory.

"Okay say they find out in the end then what is going to happen?" asked Lane.

"Have ever done anything with out a back up? The final resort is that we show Uncle Ron and my dad the e-mails and the engagement is off." Said Rory.

"What about Tristan?" asked Lane and Rory drew in a sharp breath.

"You know what, I actually have feelings for Tristan, for a long time now.  I totally know if we start to go out, it will last, but I'm too scared to take that plunge," said Rory.

"Tristan, can you come here please?" yelled Lane.

"What?" asked Tristan standing in the doorway looking like a man who had lost everything.

"Tell him everything that you told us." Said Paris "We are going to be outside this door so you better fess up."

"What is it Rory, I don't have time all the time in the world." Said Tristan in snotty voice.

Rory then told him everything from that trip to Hawaii where she had lost her virginity to him to the fact the Dean was Daniel, she then did something that she hadn't done in ten years, cry, as his muscular arms wrapped around her and his voice whispered soothing things to her. 

"I love you Tristan, I'm not afraid to say it Tristan, not any more." Said Rory.

"I love you too Lia Hayden." Said Tristan he was surprised to see her blush "Why are you blushing?" 

"Well, I have always thought that if I told you the truth about me you will shun me and never want to speak to me again.  I also thought you will only like Rory Gilmore not Lia Hayden." Said Rory.

"Lia, I love Lia Hayden because she is the perfect in her own unique way, if you were actually Rory Gilmore, I doubt that I will be doing this." Said Tristan.

"Doing what?" asked Rory.

"This." Whispered Tristan huskily as he placed his hand on her cheek and brought her head closer to his and crushed her lips with his, he then gently pushed her down on the bed and laid on top of her cradling her head, and exploring her stomach as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

"Tris, stop I have to get back together with Dean." Said Rory but moaned as he gently bit down on her neck.

"So? What is stopping you from being with me at the same time? We won't tell anyone except for your very close friends." Said Tristan "And Matt, John, and Henry since they are my best friends." 

"Okay, I'm going to tell William, Jess, Kevin, Tony, Andrew, Robbie, Paris, Lane and my mom." Said Rory.

"Whatever you want babe whatever you want." Said Tristan pulling her into another heart stopping kiss.   

"Tristan, stop now or I won't be able to stop my self from jumping up." Said Rory breathlessly.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Tristan.

"Other than the fact my uncle can walk through that door any second? No it's not a bad thing." Said Rory sarcastically "Besides we have vacation in two weeks and that trip to Hawaii."

"If we win." Said Tristan.

"Hell ya, we are winning you as Romeo and me as Juliet.  Honey, you are going to see Oscar performances soon." Said Rory. 

"Yeah, just see her act in front of the entire town tonight and act in front of Dean for however long it takes." Said Lane from the other side of the door.

"Get your asses in here." Said Rory.

The three girls giggled.

"The next few weeks are going to be fun." Said Tristan.

"You better believe it," said Rory.

"Hey is Tristan allowed to date other girls since you will be with Dean?" asked Paris.

"Sure, why not?" said Rory.

"Well I need a girlfriend fast because Summer wants to get back with me." Said Tristan shuddering.

"Aww, is little Tristan scared of big bad Summer?" Asked Lane in a baby voice.

"Shut up."  Growled Tristan.

"Will you be at the meeting this Saturday to witness a drama better than Romeo and Juliet?" asked Paris.

"Won't miss it for the world." Said Tristan leaving.

"You sly bitch," said Lane playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday at the Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

""There are a few issues that we have to address today starting with Rachel's pregnancy." Said Taylor.

"There is nothing to talk about regarding that Taylor." Said Luke.

"There certainly is young man, your girlfriend is pregnant what are you going to do about that?" asked Taylor.

"My fiancée is pregnant Taylor and what the hell do you mean what am I going to do about that?" asked Luke everyone gasped.

"Fiancée?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, fiancée and my pregnancy is not something to talk about so drop it." Said Rachel.

"The next order of business pertains to me, Patty take the gavel, don't go crazy with the power now." Said Taylor.

"Thanks for the confidence Taylor, You have the stand." Said Miss. Patty.

"My car was vandalized and I want someone to explain to me why and who did it." Said Taylor.

William stood up "Taylor, you know why we did it and you also know who did it so why the hell are you standing up there and talking like a redundant chicken with its head cut off? So what the outside of your car had little shaving cream on it, people have bigger problems now." 

"Like what?" asked Taylor.

"Like not being able to tell someone how you feel about them, then having it totally blown out of proportion and you feeling trapped, and not being able to say anything."  Said Rory with great emotion and buried her head in her hands like she was crying and ran out of the room.

"Go after her you idiot." Yelled Lane and Paris together at Dean.

"Me?" asked Dean clueless.

"Yes, you who did you think she was talking about? Me? If you don't go after her then you are a bigger idiot than we thought you were." Said Tristan.

"Why do you care? With me gone you can have her." Said Dean.

"We all care about her, you are the only one who doesn't" said Kevin.

"I do care about her, I think I love her god damn it." Said Dean.

"Then go tell her that, not us." Said Robbie.

"She didn't say it back before why would she say it back now?" asked Dean.

"Well maybe you should have found out a little about her before you started assuming thing." Said Matt.

"Like?" asked Dean.

"What are her experiences with guys?" Said Tony.

"How she feels about the phrase I love you." Said Andrew.

"Trusting her around other guys." Said Jess.

"Letting her have a little space." Said William.

"Not calling her 14 times in a three hour period." Said John.

"Letting her hang out with friends." Said Henry.

"Knowing her priorities." Said Paris.

"Jesus, I'll go talk to her." Said Dean leaving.

(As you all know I'm a hardcore Trory fan, so I'm going to skip the "talk" but lets just say they are back together)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The last Friday before break begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Luke is seriously letting us change the diner while he is on vacation?" asked Lane.

"Yep, but we have to change it back when he gets back." Said Paris.

"Idea." Said Rory.

"We'll talk after school." Said Paris.

``````````````````````````````````````````Mr. Medina's Room````````````````````````````````````

"We have most of the aspects of the play but we still have to create an unique era." Said Paris, everyone was silent for a while "that means give me ideas people."

"Oh" said everyone in the room.

"How about we do a 1920s flapper thing? They had the best dress." Said Summer.

"No, next." Said Paris.

"A Grease theme, Danny and Sandy but parents opposition, different cliques and all that stuff." Said Lane.

"Next." Said Paris.

"Ancient Greek?" Said John.

"Next." Said Paris.

"Roman Princess falls for a gladiator?" asked Henry.

"Next." Said Paris.

"Archie and Veronica?" asked Madeline, everyone looked at her "Never mind."

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell." Said Louise.

"No way in hell am I wearing that dorky green suit." Said Tristan "A mob style? Two opposing mob families and their children fall in love."

Paris just gave him a weird look.

"What? I saw the Godfather yesterday," said Tristan.

"Why can't we just stick with the original?" asked Matt.

"Because the group is awarded points for creativity." Said Rory "How about a WW II theme?"

"Too complicated." Said Paris.

"Then lets just change the time periods." Said Rory.

"What do you propose?" asked Paris.

"Georgian instead of the traditional Elizabethan period, close enough to the real thing but with a costume twist." Said Rory.

"Hey, that might actually work." Said Lane.

"Yeah," said Brad.

"Want to hear another crazier idea?" asked Rory.

"Um, even though I'm scared sure why not?" Said Paris.

"Mr. Medina said that it has to be out take on Romeo and Juliet right?" said Rory.

"We all heard him say that." Said Matt looking confused.

"But he never said that we had to stay true to the original script." Said Rory.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" asked Paris.

"Depends on what you are thinking." Said Rory, but the glint in her eye gave it away.

Then Paris, Lane and Rory all say at the same time "Make them live," then burst out laughing. 

"What are you girls talking about?" asked John.

"Okay, right before Romeo takes the poison Juliet wakes up at slaps the poison away form him and basically yells at him for doing that and he explains he never got the letter, the friar arrives and they escape." Said Rory.

"Great idea Mary." Commented Tristan.

"I know." Said Rory.

"May be we can talk the drama teacher into making this the winter school play instead of Annie." Said Henry "The casting starts tomorrow and the play is the week after we come back, maybe we can just have a private showing for the judgment and get the drama teacher's approval."

"And if we did we can even make a sequel of it for the spring play." Said Rory.

"That could totally work, but what if she asks for the sequel?" asked Brad.

"We'll think of it when the time comes, but I have an idea." Said Rory.

"Okay, then we'll talk to her today and tell you guys the verdict in Stars Hollow this afternoon." Said Tristan.

"Sweet," Said Lane.

"Let's get outta here," said Summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luke's Diner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We so got the play, she is even interested in the sequel." Said Tristan.

"Sweet, so Rory what were you saying?" asked Paris.

"Close the diner for tonight and totally change it." Said Rory.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Said Lane.

"The decoration for the diner while Lucas is gone." Said Rory.

```````````````````````````````````````Miss Patty's````````````````````````````````````````

A little while after rehearsal started, William ran in there.

"Hide me, Clar wants to murder me." Said William.

"The storage closet," replied Lane.

Right after he ran into the storage closet, a petite girl about 17 years old with waist length platinum blond hair and green gray eyes came in. 

"Have you girls seen Will?"

"No Clarissa, we haven't seen him but why are you looking for him?" asked Paris.

"He forgot our two year anniversary." Replied Clarissa.

"NO!" said Rory.

"Yes." Replied Clarissa "I'm going to go to Jenny's and see what she knows, good luck girls."

William came out of the storage cupboard "Stop looking at me like that I did not forget our anniversary, I was making her think I did so if I surprised her tonight then it will really be a surprise."

"Blew up in your face didn't it?" asked Rory.

"As you could see," replied William "I'm going to go find her and make up."

"You mean make-out?" asked Rory.

"Shut up," yelled William leaving.

Another f***ed up chapter but I like these *pouts* 

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for next chapter.**

What is going to happen to the diner?  Will William and Clarissa make up?  What is going to happen between Dean and Rory? What is going to happen to the engagement? 

d Find out next chapter if 15 reviews are recived.  


	3. The End

Hey, this is for people who actually care about this story.

_I started another story that is similar to this one that will probably be posted in a month or so. _

**_If you really want to know how this one ends then I guess this a short version of what I was going to write:_**

*Dean finds about the whole Lia thing and blows his top.

_~The marriage pact between Damien and Ronald was cancelled after Lane showed Christopher the e-mails._

*William and Clarissa got back together.

_~The group wins the play and gets to go to Hawaii._

*Rory and Tristan live happily ever after.

I would have been about two or three chapters long since the chapter in this story were longer.  

THE END


End file.
